Prelude Of Introductions and Meetings
by Jaina Solo Fel
Summary: A one shot. MWPPL and friends meet for the first time. A prequel to my next story


Prelude: Of Introductions and Meetings  
  
By Jaina Solo Fel  
  
Summary: A short story to give the background information for my upcoming story The Begining or the End. A story focusing in the MWPP/L timeperiod. It was like any other September first execpt this would be the day friends and enemies would be made that would help to shape what the wizarding world would become during a very dark and dificult time and those who survie would help to rebuild what was lost.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me so don't sue me I'm not making any money. The plot and original characters are mine though so no taking them with out permision. Note: This completly disregards what we learn in OotP. on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright sunny and most muggles at Kings Cross Station were going about there usual Monday buisness completly unaware that there was an unusal amount of wizards and witches in their midst. Some of the first year students were about to step in to a world they ever knew existed. Others had grown up a psrt of the world. Still they all were embarking on a journey that would change their lives .  
  
************************  
Lily Evans was excited as she walked through Kings Cross. She couldn't believe that she was going to a school to lear things she always dreamed of being real. Lily was a witch, but she only recently found out. Her parents were non -magic folk or what we call muggles . Lily was a very pretty girl with long firery red hair that sparkeld in the sun light, emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle with a magic all their own, and a perfect creamy complexion that fit her perfectly. She was alittle tallbut not overly so. She had a serious streak in her, but was never one to pass up a good laugh.  
  
"Lily are you ready to go? It's nearly 11 o'clock and we need to find out how to get to platform nine and three quarters." Lily's mother, Sabrina, told her. Lily's family was fairly wealthy, her father was the owner of a very profitable company.  
  
"Your mother is right. We don't want you to be late. Now, there is somebody that looks like they might be going to Hogwarts. See they have an owl. Lets go ask them." Lily's father, David, pointed out a family hurrying a long through the crowd of pepole(David was a bit eccentric). They did seem to be a wizarding family, not only because of the owl, but because Lily noticed that the clothing the two adults were wearing seemed slightly out of place. So they began to work their way across the steam of pepole to where the family was. Her older sister Petunia complaining about not wanting her friends to see her with 'freaks'.  
  
*********************  
  
Gwen LaTara was standing with her 19 year old brother Lance, mother, Cynthia, and father, Oliver. Gwen herself was a beautiful girl with all the confidence anyone could want. She had blonde hair that looked silver in the right light that reached just above her shoulder blades and deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean.She wasn't very tall but wasn't short either. Gwen was a pure-blooded witch with a heritge that could be traced back to the middle ages. She was trilled that she was going to begin her magical education at Hogwarts this year.  
  
" Mom, lets get going. I wanna get on the train and find a good compartment and see if I know anybody though I don't think I do and..." Gwen complained to her mother. She was also a little over enthusiastic.  
  
"Gwen relax there's still 40 minutes before the train leavesso give mum and dad a break we don't need to rush. I'm sure that there will stll be somewhere for you to sit so breathe." Lance told his little sister. He loved her to peices but sometimes she just wouldn't shutup.  
  
"Lance is right sweetie breathe. You don't have to worry." Her mother stated. She gave her husband a look and muttered so Gwen couldn't hear " I pity whoever has teach her." Oliver tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably.  
  
" Hey what's so funny?? Well I'm waiting." Gwen stated staring at her parents tapping her foot angrly.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice said from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a red-headed girl about her age.  
  
" I'm Lily Evans. Can you tell me how to get on to platform-?" Lily began  
  
"Nine and three quarters?" Gwen finished. Lily nodded. "Sure all you have to do is run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. You must be a witch. I'm Gwen by the way. Gwen LaTara. I'm a witch to. I'm a first year. I guess you would be to concidering. Yeah. That's really cool. Are You a muggle born? I guess you-."  
  
"Gwen let her breathe." Lance interupeted his sister. "Forgive her."  
"Sorry. I tend to ramble so umm anything else I can hep with?" Gwen asked.  
"Umm can you go with me to the platform? I'm kinda nervous." Lily said shyly.  
"Sure!! Ya Know-"  
  
***********************************  
  
Grace Kalina was standing with her parents saying their final goodbyes because Grace would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. Grace was a stunning girl with dark brown hair with some natural blonde highlights and lighter tips, her eyes were a stunning shade of silver that seemed a little out of place with dark hair and along with her hight gave her a mysterious look. She had a darker complexion that made it seem as if she had a year round tan. She had a friendly air about her that made her easy to talk to, but she wasn't above playing small jokes on friends and family.  
  
"Grace you owl us everyday and stay out of trouble." Her mother, Annalise, was saying. " If you forgot anything tell me and I will owl it tyou sraight away."  
  
"Mom, please I can handle this. It's not like I'm going on a dangerous mission impossible type thing." Grace told her. (a/n: did mi exist back then?)  
  
"Grace is right dear she is more than capable of handling this." Said Grace's father, Forbes, " But do keep us updated on whats going on at our former school." Grace was a pure-blood so her parents weren't exactly to nervous.  
  
"Well I better get going. I'll see you over Christmas break. Bye I love you."  
  
"Bye sweetie we love you to.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Jenifer Martia was sitting on the train waving to her mom, Sarah, dad, Keith, younger brother, Scott, younger sisters, Jean, Amara (twins), and Leanne, and older brother Shawn. Jen was a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a little short and sy but over all a very kind person. She was a half blooded witch with her mom being a muggle. Once you got to know her she seemed a lot more confident in herself. As she looked away from her family she began to become more and more excited as the time to leave drew closer. She began to wonder what adeventures awaited her for the most part, who her friends would be, would she be able to persue her musical interests, but for the most part where she would be at the end of seven years.  
  
*********************************************  
Four boys were entering the train fighting about what prank they wanted to pull on their families when they got home. The four friends were Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew.  
  
"I'm telling you Sirius, we have a whole year to figure this out. I'm more concerend with what we are gonna pull at the feast to night." James Potter told his best friend.  
  
James was a handsome boy who would be entering his first year at Hogwarts. He had messy raven black hair, hazel eyes and a knack for getting into trouble. Sirius Black had black hairthat was fairly long and fell in to his eyes and deep brown eyes. Remus had sandy brown/blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked like he was very tired and had recently been ill. Peter had a boyish look about him with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. All were pure blooded wizards and had a love of pranks and jokes. All execpt Peter had a knack for quiddich. All were atractive in their own way. They were confident in them selves and had a bit of arrogance. Remus was the most sensible of the four often finding the flaws in their plans and correcting them, he was also a lot quiter. James and Sirius were very loud and out spoken, often getting themselves into trouble they couldn't quite get out of very easily. Peter was alittle diffrent in that respect, he never knew quite what to say in most situations. They had been friends for a long time, James and Sirius knowing eac other since they were born, and meeting the others around two years ago, they were bound to be trouble makers at Hogwarts. All had an intest in music that had brought them to be friends in the first place.  
  
"Well I guess your right as much as I don't want to admit it." Sirius muttered so James couldn't hear it.  
  
"Finally!!" Remus and Peter burst out at the same time. James gave them a "your nuts" look. They just patted him on the head and kept on walking.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As Jenifer was sitting in her compartment she hearda knock on the door. When se looked over she saw to pretty girls smiling at her,on was a red head the other had blonde.  
  
"Would you mind if we sit here?" asked the blonde  
  
"No of course not I could use the company." Jen told her.  
  
"Thanks." she said as they sat down. "I'm Gwen LaTara and This is Lily Evans." Gwen said motioning towards Lily.  
  
"Can I sit with you?"Grace said as she came in.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Lily told her.  
  
"Thanks. My name is-" Grace began as the door opened to revel four boys.  
  
"You ladies mind if we sit here?" asked a tall boy with long hair as he kissed each girls hand.  
  
"No." they answerd.  
  
"Forgive him. He's a big flirt." Said a boy with unruly black hair.  
  
"I do belive introductions are do as it apperars we are all first years. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"Gwen LaTara"  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"Grace Kalina"  
  
"Peter Petigrew"  
  
"Jenifer Martia"  
  
After a few minutes of silence Sirius asked so do any of you girls like pranks?"  
  
"Yea" they answerd.  
  
"Then this is the begining of a beautiful friendship." James said with a miscevious smile on his face. As the train ride to Hogwarts continued they found that James' statement was acurate for the time being. Little did they know that they would face trials that if they were'nt strong enough would tear them apart and that sometimes friendships change into a new set of feelings, and can easily be betrayed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fin  
  
*****************  
  
Well thats the end of this story. or is it?? If I get the reviews I need then I will post the first chapter of The Begining or the End. Also If anyone is interested and has the time and commitment to be my beta reader I would be very thankful. If you are send me an e-mail with beta reader as the subject. My e-mail is listed in my profile. Who ever I choose to be my beta (if anybody wants to ) I will use your name or whatever name you choose in my story. Of course you will be mentioned as who you are and will be a reocurring character. Don't think of this as a bribe think of it as .... well something else. Thats all folks look for my story at somepoint this week probably. Though I don't actually know when it will get posted because of school starting and I have to finish a project I had over summer vacation.  
  
Later Days,  
  
Jaina  
  
Alien cows are taking over the world.!!!!! Isn't that cool???? :-) 


End file.
